La jeune fille et la Mort
by lylene
Summary: La prophétie de la jeune fille et la Mort a désigné Ginny pour séduire et vaincre Voldemort. Harry est mort, elle n'a plus rien à perdre... sauf elle.


La jeune fille et la Mort

Avertissement : Ce texte est un peu bizarre, c'est normal. J'ai repris des topoï (= lieux communs) du thème artistique de « la Jeune fille et la Mort » : par la volonté d'une entité supérieure (le Destin), une jeune fille est condamnée au sacrifice. Elle s'y oppose d'abord, mais finit par se présenter d'elle-même à son bourreau pour être sacrifiée, sauvant le monde et sa gloire par la même occasion. Motif de la Mort qui déflore la Jeune Fille. Par son sacrifice, jeune fille défie et vainc la Mort. Seul pouvoir de la femme dans un monde où la violence des hommes domine.

A lire avec la musique : la _Jeune Fille et la Mort_, _andante con moto_ du quatuor à cordes de Schubert. Les temps de lecture sont indiqués, à titre indicatif (le temps varie selon la version que vous écoutez…), pour pouvoir adapter le texte à la musique : lecture assez lente au début, comme vous pouvez le constater... Pour vous aider : le premier violon est une voix, la note une syllabe.

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire également sur HPF, entre autres, puisque je publie sur plusieurs sites.

Pour écouter le morceau :

Youtube (point) com (slash) watch?v=rQwVVH9YbcI&feature=related

Youtube (point) com (slash) watch?v=5hycEG1PkjA&feature=related

***************************************************************************

_« Très chère Ginny,_

_Je suis vraiment navrée de devoir vous écrire cette lettre. (0'25'') Sibyl Trelawney a eu une vision ; elle a prédit que votre mort sauverait le monde. (0'51) _

_« Celle qui l'a aimée et qu'il a aimée le tuera,_

_Par son innocence et sa pureté elle vaincra_

_Par son sacrifice, sa vie au Seigneur des Ténèbres elle offrira. » (1'42)_

_Voici les mots qui ont été dits ; vous êtes celle dont parle la prophétie. Je crois qu'Harry n'aurait pas voulu ça, paix à son âme, car c'est une lourde charge qu'il vous laisse là. __(2'33'')_

_Minerva Mac Gonagall »_

Ginny froissa la lettre, un vertige la prit. Harry avait été tué, c'était à son tour de se sacrifier. Si jeune, et déjà au rang des condamnés… Non, elle aimait trop la vie pour mourir ! (2'54'')

Harry lui manquait, certes, mais la vie n'a pas de prix, le soleil qui se lève et se couche est de un spectacle qu'on ne voit pas dans l'au-delà. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça, pas pour ça, pas des mains de Lord Voldemort. (3'17'') Elle voulait se battre, le défier, lui faire payer la mort de celui qu'elle aimait (3'26''), combattre pour la liberté et non pas se sacrifier (3'38''). Prise de panique, elle se précipita dans sa chambre, Hermione y lisait, son amie avait toujours été de bon conseil, elle seule saurait quoi dire, quoi faire pour l'aider, la sauver. (4'00'').

Les larmes aux yeux elle lui tendit la missive fatale, priant pour qu'elle ne dise pas que ce papier était son arrêt de mort, priant pour que son amie l'aiderait, la tirerait de ce mauvais pas. (4'22'') Hermione lut la lettre, blêmit, lui rendit, elle n'osa pas croiser son regard. Ginny comprit. Son destin était là, sur un bout de papier, ordonné par une folle. Elle serait la prochaine victime de Lord Voldemort (4'45'').

Hermione se redressa, fit les cent pas dans la chambre, elle ne voulait pas que son amie finisse comme ça, sans honneur (5'12'') ; elle chercha comment interpréter la prophétie, comment tuer le Mal qui aurait raison d'elle autrement. (5'35'') « _Par son innocence et sa pureté elle vaincra » _signifiait qu'elle serait violentée (6'02'')… mais si sa peau si pure le tuait ? Et si un poison qui recouvrirait son corps venait à bout de Lord Voldemort ? (6'27'') D'un regard Ginny l'entendit, elle se prépara au sacrifice (6'51''). Pendant qu'Hermione préparait le poison elle tressa ses cheveux de fleurs d'oranger. (7'19'')

A peine avait-elle transplané, Voldemort ordonna qu'on la lui amenât et qu'on la sacrifiât sur son autel personnel. (7'29'') Mais il vit dans son regard toute sa détermination il devina qu'elle ne craignait pas la Mort. (7'36'') D'un geste il s'approcha, l'attrapa par le bras, et vers lui l'attira, l'embrassa, Ginny le repoussa, et lutta, ne voulant qu'il la souillât. (7'44'') Un grand dégoût la submergea, elle s'éloigna autant qu'elle le put. (7'53'') Son désir, attisé par ses airs effarouchés, le rendit fou il arracha sa robe blanche de sacrifiée, pour la voir nue, la posséder (8'02''). Ginny sentit les lèvres du mage noir dans son cou sur sa gorge qui la torturaient.(8'10''). Subissant son supplice, elle se surprit à sourire, son acte immonde serait le dernier, à son toucher il s'empoisonnait (8'18''). Le monstre commettait là son dernier crime, intérieurement elle jubilait : enfin quelqu'un allait le vaincre, ce serait elle, elle le tuerait, au péril de sa vie. Finalement peu importe le prix, là s'arrêterait sa folie (8'31''), seul l'amour pouvait avoir raison de Lui, c'est ce qui avait été dit. Lord Voldemort se perdait dans ses bras pensant au contraire qu'ainsi il l'humiliait avant de la rendre à l'éternité (8'45''). Voulant alors goûter aux lèvres de la pureté, il remonta vers son visage pour l'embrasser (8'52''), Ginny ne put l'empêcher, et sentit à son baiser qu'elle aussi mourrait empoisonnée. (8'59'') La peur de mourir la saisit un instant, elle repoussa le monstre loin d'elle. (9'04'')

Ce n'est qu'alors que Voldemort comprit le geste de Ginny, lorsqu'il la vit dénudée, si belle, échevelée et essoufflée (9'14''). Ginny respirait fort, porta sa main à ses lèvres, et fixa la Mort droit dans les yeux, sans aucune peur, un sourire aux lèvres (9'24''). Elle lui tendit alors un poignard à lame d'argent, pour qu'il accomplisse le sacrifice qu'elle attendait de lui. (9'35''). Lord Voldemort resta sans bouger à la dévisager ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait voulu donner sa vie comme ça. (9'46'') Evidemment il ne pouvait pas saisir l'idée même du sacrifice volontaire, n'ayant jamais vécu que pour lui même. (10'09'') Il détailla son corps si jeune, qui ne demandait qu'à vivre mais lui réclamait la mort. Il prit alors le couteau d'argent et sans lui accorder plus d'attention, il le jeta loin d'eux. Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle l'avait vaincu.(10'29'') Une jeune fille avait réussi là où tous jusqu'à présent avaient fini par échouer.(10'40'') Une simple jeune fille douce et innocente sans se battre aurait raison de lui, si simplement, en le laissant se perdre dans sa propre folie.(11'00'') Elle n'avait rien fait d'autre que de se présenter là, si belle et si fragile face à lui, le laissant être ce monstre. (11'10'').

Mais soudain il sentit la colère monter en lui. Comment avait-elle pu parvenir à ses fins, si facilement se jouer de lui ainsi ? (11'23'') De tout son mépris il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait, pourquoi ce sourire satisfait illuminait-il ses traits de jeune affrontée ? Elle se redressa, à son tour le regarda et son sourire s'agrandit (11'33''). Elle lui expliqua alors que le parfum qu'il avait senti sur son corps et dont s'était délecté en l'embrassant était un poison mortel pour quiconque le porterait à ses lèvres : un savant mélange d'armoises, de digitales et d'orchidées. Poison qui aurait raison d'eux dans peu de temps. (11'45'') Voldemort prêta alors attention à ce goût si particulier sur ses lèvres et reconnu le goût délicieux de la mort qu'il s'offrait. (11'55'').

Dans un élan de colère, il ramassa le poignard et voulut le planter dans la gorge blanche qui s'offrait à lui. Mais il comprit aussitôt que c'est exactement ce que Ginny attendait. Il ne voulait pas la contenter. Il se jeta sur elle et, se sachant condamné, s'abandonna à la passion qui le dévorait et aurait finalement raison de lui. (12'16'') Dans un élan de désespoir partagé, elle le serra à son tour dans ses bras, goûtant elle aussi pleinement au poison de ses lèvres (12'26''), sacrifiant son innocence dans les bras de la mortelle volupté qui s'offrait à elle. Elle sentit alors ses sens commencer à l'abandonner. Le poison s'insinuait en elle, avec une inexorable lenteur.(12'37'')

Elle se sentit défaillir, la mort approchait. Son esprit s'embrumait. A côté d'elle, elle sentit le corps de Voldemort faiblir lui aussi.(12'47'') Fermant les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres, elle se laissa choir, attendant que le poison finisse son œuvre et la tue comme il était en train de le tuer, Lui. (13'00'') Elle avait réussi dans sa mission, son sacrifice ne serait pas vain. Elle avait combattu, avec toute sa féminité, et vaincu le plus sombre mage de tous les temps. Du fond des Ténèbres qui la submergeaient, elle perçut la main déjà glacée de Voldemort qui cherchait sa gorge. Elle n'eut pas la force de la repousser.(13'24'') Il cherchait à lutter, et suffoquait à côté d'elle. Elle était calme, et se préparait à s'endormir pour toujours. (13'37'') Dans un dernier effort, Lord Voldemort s'approcha du corps de Ginny, et l'enlaça. Celle qui l'avait tué serait sienne dans l'éternité. (13'50'') L'air entra une dernière fois dans ses poumons et il mourut. (13'57'').A son tour, Ginny cessa de respirer.

***************************************************************************

La review est le seul salaire de l'auteur de fanfic. Comme un sourire, ça ne vous coûte pas d'argent, mais ça apporte beaucoup à celui qui reçoit. Ça ne prend guère de temps, c'est poli, et, pour peu qu'il y ait une ou deux remarques pertinentes, la review permet de progresser. Merci.


End file.
